


Say No More

by ardentmuse



Series: Remus Lupin Imagines [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Matchmaking, Nervousness, Potter!Reader, Relationship Advice, Secret Crush, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: Imagine James, your big brother, being your wingman to help set you up with Remus





	Say No More

“James,” you stated, with the loud thud from your now drained butterbeer mug plopping down onto the table startling him to attention, “I need your advice.”

“Whoa there, sis,” he chuckled as he sipped his drink, still full given that you had only been sitting a few minutes, “You really downed that.”

“Well, I’m nervous, okay?”

“It must be a big deal then if you’re calling in the big guns,” he continued to laugh.

“This is important,” you urged, hoping he’d take something seriously for once in his life. You needed your big brother. In fact, he may be the only person who could help you, given the current situation. “And in what world are you “big guns”?

He sighed, “Fine. I hear you.” He set his mug down and leaned forward. “Talk to me, Y/N.”

With a deep breath you began, “Well, I like this guy.” You heard your brother suck in air as though about to hoot or laugh or begin to tease you , but you shot him a killer look before he could even begin. He closed his lips quickly as though a cat caught with a mouse in his mouth. He sheepishly retreated, allowing you to continue. “And I don’t think he’s ever even noticed me, at least not in the way I want. As a guy, how do you, um, think I should go about trying to get him to see me?”

“Well, you know I’m not the best at this stuff, but I’ll try. Are you friends with him at least?”

“I think so,” you faltered.

“What do you mean ‘think so’?”

“Well, I’m not sure if he sees me as a friend or–” you cut yourself off because the next words would be a dead giveaway. But when James raised an eyebrow at you, silently pressuring you into continuing, you uttered under your breath, “Or just as your little sister.”

After taking a moment to process your words, James’s lips curved into a devious smirk.

“Say no more,” he said to you with a dismissive flick of the wrist before turning and craning his head out of the booth and behind you. “Hey, Remus!” he screamed down the line of seats.

Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. You did you best impression of a turtle as your crush peaked his head out the side of his booth just three or so down from yours, Sirius and Peter instinctively popping their heads over the top to see what the commotion was for themselves.

“Come ‘ere,” James hollered at his friend who responded with fluid motion until he stood in front of your table.

“What’s up?” he asked casually to James before turning and providing you with a gentle smile, one that would have made your heart flutter had it not already been ready to pop out of your chest.

“You’ve got a crush on my sister, right, mate?” James asked, all toothy grin and giddy bounces.

Remus didn’t respond, though the red all over his face and the way he avoided your gaze said enough. His mouth open and closed a few times like a confused guppy, but no sound ever exited.

“What I thought,” James said before turning back to you, “And you were talking about our Moony here, right, love?”

You pulled your head out of your shirt collar enough to give a proper nod. You could see Remus begin to smile from his place beside you. You felt your lips responding in kind.

“How’d you know?” Remus finally stammered out.

“Come on, mate, you both spend more time making googly eyes at each other than studying on those library ‘dates’ of yours ,” he confirmed before leaning over to you and whispering not so subtly, “And Remus here has a horrible habit of talking in his sleep.”

Remus blushed an even deeper crimson than you thought possible.

“Great! So maybe instead of just pining forever, you can go on a proper date,” James said, looking between the two of you. “Here. I’ll gift you one right now,” he added as he stood and pushed his remaining butterbeer into Remus’s hands before gently shoving him into the booth.

Remus finally met you eyes with the nervous smile. It was beautiful, just as he always was.

But before you could enjoy the sight, James was leering down in the space between the two of you. He flicked his gaze towards Remus, and tightened his face.

“If you ever so much as harm a single hair on her head, remember, Lupin, I know where you sleep and I will use that to my advantage,” James growls before turning to you, his face morphing instantly into a sweet smile. “Have fun, little Potter.” And with that, he walked off, taking the seat Remus abandoned among his friends.

In front of you, the nervous boy swirled the butterbeer in front of him before meeting your gaze with a laugh.

“You know, it isn’t much of a date if you don’t have anything to drink. I’ll grab you another?” he asked while making to stand.

You smiled at how quickly he transitioned from blushing, stammering cutie to perfect gentleman. Thank Merlin for your rash and nosy brother.

“Actually, could I get a hot chocolate?”

Remus beamed at your words, his smile dazzling and sincere. You knew instantly that this date would be one of many.

“Coming right up.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/175085351966/say-no-more-remus-lupin-x-reader


End file.
